Joven y hermosa
by MayaMaximoff
Summary: ¿Seguirás queriéndome cuando ya no sea joven y hermosa? (Draco/Hermione)


_Es uno de los primeros one-shots que escribí... Así que piedad! . Basada en la canción de Lana Del Rey, mundo y personajes de J.K Rowling._

 **{}{}{}{}{}**

Hermione continuó mirando su reflejo en el espejo unos segundos más, para después apartar la mirada, algo triste.

Hacía por lo menos dos semanas en la que estaba subiendo de peso de manera rápida. Si bien Hermione nunca había sido precisamente un saco de huesos, era bastante delgada, y ver como de un día para el otro comenzaban a salir grasitas donde antes no las había, la hacia sentir un poco... ¿Insegura?

Aunque más bien, le daba miedo que él ya no la quisiera. Draco siempre había salido con mujeres de cuerpos preciosos. Hizo una mueca mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el espejo y cerraba los ojos. De repente, escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y unas llaves chocar unas contra otras.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa, pequeño arbusto!

Indudablemente era Draco, su novio desde hacía dos años.

Hermione salió del baño con aire compungido y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba el rubio sacando las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado muggle.

Ambos comenzaron a salir en su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, después de la guerra. Intentaron dejar todo atrás, se mudaron al Londres muggle, consiguieron trabajos (aunque más que nada por rutina, ya que con la riqueza de Draco no les hacia falta) y alquilaron un pequeño piso para ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione? -preguntó él, al verla así.

Hermione se estremeció y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir esa calidez que le producía Draco al abrazarla, como estaba haciendo justo ahora. Dejo un beso en su cuello y otro en su nariz.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

\- Draco, yo... -no sabía que decirle.

"Hey Draco, tengo miedo de que me dejes porque me voy a volver una bola de grasa!"

Definitivamente, no.

\- ¿Tu qué, cabeza de chorlito?

\- ¡Draco no me hagas reír! -le murmuró entre sus brazos.

De repente, teniéndolo a su lado, haciéndola reír y preocupado por una estúpida mueca de tristeza, sus dudas le parecían de lo más absurdo.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿a qué no sabes a quién me he encontrado hoy, en el mismísimo Londres muggle?

La castaña iba a gesticular un «no», pero el joven siguió hablando.

\- Pansy Parkinson. Sabes quien es, claro. Me ha dicho que se está re integrando en la sociedad, intentando olvidar sus prejui... -Hermione descolgó totalmente de lo que le decía Draco. ¿Pansy, en serio? Tal vez el destino la odiaba, y quería pegarle un tortazo que tenía nombre de celos de las ex de tu novio -. Así que le he dado mi número y hemos decidido ir a tomar algo algún día, y ponernos al día y eso.

\- Espera que lo asimile -respondió Hermione, algo celosa. Se apartó del rubio y lo miró con los brazos cruzados -. ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a quedar con tu ex pareja?

\- Sabes que no considero a Pansy mi ex...

\- ...novia porque eso sería seguir incluyéndola en mi vida -finalizó la rizada con una mala imitación de Draco -. ¡Dios santo!

\- No entiendo cuál es el problema.

\- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo quedara con Ronald o Cormac, a solas? -formuló la joven apartando la mirada. Volvió a observarlo, tenía la mandíbula levemente desencajada. Segundos después, la apretó fuertemente y cerró sus manos en puños.

\- ¿Qué insinuas, Granger?

\- ¿Con qué Granger, eh, Malfoy? ¡Vamos, contesta! -obligó clavándole el dedo en el pecho.

\- ¡Estaría tranquilo, porque confío en ti! -le gritó apartando su mano.

\- ¡No entiendes nada, estúpido insensible!

Salió dramáticamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, que cerró de un portazo.

Bajó un rellano y se sentó en el escalón, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y hundiendo su cabeza allí.

Draco no la llamó, ni tampoco fue a buscarla.

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince, veinte y hasta treinta minutos, hasta que escuchó pasos bajar.

No levantó la mirada, no quería saber quien interrumpía su tranquilidad, pero cuando ese alguien se sentó a su lado supo que era él.

\- Lo siento, Draco -murmuró mirándolo. Estaba rígido, con la vista al frente.

\- Sabes, a veces pienso que esto no funciona. Es decir, miranos, mortífago sangre pura y heroína hija de muggles. Peleamos, discutimos. Como siempre -sonrió de costado -. Pero después recuerdo todo. Me gusta levantarme por la mañana y verte dormir a mi lado. Me gusta poder hundir la cabeza en tu cuello y abrazarte fuerte. Me gusta cuando en verano organizamos vacaciones con amigos que terminan siendo solo de nosotros dos. Me gusta cuando toco la guitarra y me sonríes escuchando como desafino. Me gusta cuando lees, pones cara de concentración y haces morritos. Me gusta bañarme contigo y enjabonarte la espalda, permitiéndome contar las pecas de tu espalda.

Hermione sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Draco soy una estúpida, yo...

\- Pero sobretodo, me gustas tú, Hermione Granger -continuó, ignorándola -. ¡Qué digo! Te amo Hermione, estoy patetica y absolutamente enamorado de ti.

Hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde.

\- Toma -abrió la mano de la castaña con sus dedos y la obligó a coger el objeto. Hermione observó las mejillas teñidas de rojo de Draco -. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione se calló. Se sentía a rebosar de felicidad, y eso le parecia poco.

\- Sí! -musitó. Cogió sus manos y con suavidad las acarició, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente -. Sí quiero.

Lo abrazó y cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar por su amado.

\- Draco...

\- ¿Mhm?

\- ¿Seguirás queriéndome cuando ya no sea joven y hermosa?

\- ¿Realmente hace falta que conteste eso? - se rieron.

\- Bien, porque... Estoy embarazada, Draco.

 **{}{}{}{}{}**

 _Estrellita si quieres qué Draco/Hermione te diga que te ama jasajsjja._


End file.
